The present invention relates to a food processor, more precisely relates to a food processor, which is capable of slicing, shredding and grating food materials, etc..
Food processors have been used for slicing, shredding, grating food materials, e.g., vegetables, etc.. Conventional food processors have rotary blades for slicing food materials, etc.. By using the conventional food processors with the rotary blades, however, shredded food is apt to be curved. And fibers of grated food is sometimes lodged on the rotary blades, so that grating cannot be executed well.
To solve the above described disadvantages, an improved food processor having a cutter plate, which is capable of reciprocatively moving, has been invented (see Japanese Patent Kokai Gazette No. 5-84144). In this food processor, food materials are put into a cylindrical member and sliced or shredded by the cutter plate reciprocatively moving. Processed food, which has been sliced or shredded, is accommodated in a tray, which is located below the cutter plate. By reciprocatively moving the cutter plate, the processed food can be prevented from being curved. And fibers of grated food cannot be lodged, so that grating can be executed well.
However, the improved food processor with the cutter plate must be large in size. And a plurality of parts are integrally assembled, so it is difficult to wash each parts.